


My Sister, My Responsibility

by ayoitsabi



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Parent Viren (The Dragon Prince), Dark Claudia, Dysfunctional Family, Neglect, Sad Ending, Soren Needs a Hug (The Dragon Prince), Soren stands up to viren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayoitsabi/pseuds/ayoitsabi
Summary: Viren has been captured by the crownsguards of Katolis. Soren is present while awaiting his father's sentence, Viren admits that he had let himself get captured only because he needs Soren's help. It's about Claudia.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	My Sister, My Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! And welcome to my first dragon prince fanfic! It's currently my favorite show and I live for the dark mage family dynamics!!
> 
> Originally this did not start out as fanfic, this was a short comic I was drawing of Soren and Claudia. But there was all this backstory I was creating but was not included in the comic, I knew there was going to be a couple of questions of how everything leads up to the events in the comic so I decided to write this to go along with the art, as much as I would love to draw all of this as a longer comic, I don't have the time. So I hope this fanfic makes up for it! hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> I'm not familiar with adding images onto here, but even so the comic is more based on the ending of it so I suggest looking at the comic after reading it. If you'd like to have the link handy then the comic will be on my Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ayoitsabi/?hl=en  
> (P.S. if you guys want to feel even more of the angst I was feeling while drawing/writing this, I highly recommend to begin listening to it once Soren and Claudia begin to interact in the fic, play the song "The Next Right Thing" by Kristen Bell from the Frozen 2 while reading! ;) )

Thunder clapped loudly in the sky, it almost matched the volume of the cantering of his stallion, the horse panted heavily as his speed picked up the pace. The sky began to fall with droplets of rain hitting Soren’s cheek, just before the rain began to fall heavily completely drenching him, but he didn’t care though. No rain was going to keep him looking for his sister. Not when she was out here alone, or with  **_him_ ** .

* * *

It seems like Claudia and their father had parted ways, Viren had been captured by one of the crown guard groups that were out patrolling that was led by Marcos. Soren was shocked, to say the least when Marcos himself had given him the news about his father being apprehended. He still didn’t believe that even after all these months, his father was still alive, how the hell did he survive that fall, he didn’t know. Soren knows for sure that his father wasn’t supposed to have survived... but he knew very well that Claudia had everything to do with it. Because of this, all of the kingdoms had to take heavy security measures due to the danger Viren brings. He hasn’t been an easy man to capture, but from his understanding, his father let himself get captured?

King Ezran sat on his throne, wearing a very anxious face, Bait sat on his lap and nuzzled him reassuringly. Opeli and Corvus, his main advisors, stood to the left side of his throne. Prince Callum stood on the right side of the throne resting his right hand on his younger brother’s shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze. Rayla was also standing next to Callum holding her partner’s left hand. Soren was standing on the right side of the couple, looking directly to the entrance waiting for his father’s arrival. He didn’t fail to notice the side glances everyone was giving him, but he refused to acknowledge them.

The entrance to the throne room had been opened, everyone tensed.

The guards had brought him into the throne room where everyone waited to see the man responsible for many of the fallen kingdom's griefs. The sounds of chains began to clank and echoed in the throne room as he dragged his feet against the concrete flooring. His hands were bound tightly by iron cuffs that covered the entirety of his hands, a way to keep him immobile using magic with his hands, iron cuffs around his ankles, heavy enough to prevent him from running. He wore his usual grey robe, but there were large tears all over his clothing, he was covered in dried old mud and blood. He hadn’t raised his head, but his hair was a lot longer and grayed from what Soren remembered. It was now long enough to cover the top portion of his face.

The guards had brought him close enough, one of them kicked at the back of Viren’s knee, causing him to grunt and fall to his knees in front of them. “ _ Your Royal Highness _ ,” one of the guards referred to King Ezran, “We have successfully captured the wanted outlaw by the name of Viren. Who is guilty of high treason, and terrorism.”

Soren tensed up when Viren slowly lifted his head to look at King Ezran eye to eye. His face was pale, he still had the markings of when he used dark magic but had grown faint in color. He had a cut under his right eye which had become swollen and bruises covered his visible cheek and chin, fresh from the beating that the crown guard must have given him. Dried blood stained onto the corners of his mouth which lead down to his neck staining the collar of his shirt...

Viren turned, their eyes met for a split second, Soren felt himself gripping tightly around the base of his sword, it was hard to read his father’s expression, it seemed like his father was about to say something to him but was interrupted by Opeli.

“Your Highness, this…  _ man _ ..if I can ever address him as such, it is far too dangerous to keep imprisoned. He has escaped us before, even defied the laws of nature and was brought back from the dead. Who's to say his apprehending isn’t another one of his tricks.”

_ This was true _ , everyone thought as they tensed up at this statement.

“ _ I- _ ” everyone gasped softly when Viren spoke, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. 

The guard grabbed him from his hair and pulled him back causing Viren to grunt at the sudden action, “ _ Silence _ !” he yelled to him. 

King Ezran’s raised his hand in order to silence the guard. “ _ No, let him speak. _ ”

“But King Ezran,” Corvus voiced his concern, ”he’s too manipulative, you can’t let yourself be persuaded.” 

Ezran picked up Bait from his lap, he stood from his place as he turned to let Bait sit on his throne, he turned back as he took a step forward and stood confidently before everyone, “I won’t be persuaded anymore. I’ve made that mistake once, I won’t make that mistake again. But I won’t deny him his rights to his possible final words.” Everyone’s eyes widened, King Ezran has matured greatly since taking his rightful place as King. 

The guard loosened his grip of their prisoner’s hair and went back to his place, Viren took a couple of deep breaths before trusting himself to speak once again.

“I… I have come to turn myself in. I am guilty… of  _ everything _ .”

Viren had turned to Soren at the last statement and looked at him with pleading eyes. This sent chills down his spine, Soren did not like this one bit, and neither did anyone else from the looks as they all seem to tense as well, “My son, I’m sorry..for _ everything _ .”

Soren felt his jaw clench out of anger and felt his blood boil when he spoke directly to him, he blinked away the tears that stung the corner of his eyes, there’s no way he was going to shed anymore tears because of him. He noticed Prince Callum and Rayla had taken a step forward in front of Soren as a way to protect him from his father's words. They glared down at Viren, but Viren just looked right past them as he continued talking directly to him.

“I..I know everything I did is unforgivable, no apology could ever fix all the pain and terror I have caused. I don’t expect you to forgive me at all. But... they are right. Getting myself captured, came with a purpose.”

“I knew it,” Opeli growled under her breath. Corvus took out his weapons and stood in front of King Ezran, all guards, including Rayla and Prince Callum, drew their weapons on Viren ready to strike at any sudden movements. 

Soren choked back a sob, he drew his own sword. He walked right past Prince Callum and Rayla, much to their protest but it only fell to deaf ears. He walked right up to his father who has yet to break eye contact with him.

He  _ hated _ him. He hated him so much for everything he’s done, for how many lives he destroyed, for how many families he destroyed throughout the kingdoms, for how he completely tore their own family apart. He drew his sword right to him, the tip of his sword scraped the skin of his father’s neck. Everyone shocked by Soren’s reaction, worried about his next course of action.

“ _ Soren _ ,” King Ezran spoke up as he passed Corvus. Ezran’s voice softened in hopes to calm him down, “Stand down. You don’t want to do this, it’s not worth it.”

“I am a crown guard,” Soren spoke sternly, never breaking eye contact from his father, who looked unwavered by his son’s current actions. “My duty is to protect the  _ true _ King of Katolis, even if it means I have to protect the king from my own  _ father _ .”

“I know how much you hate me, Soren,” Viren spoke up, he choked back the lump in his throat which only caused the tip of the sword to make a tiny cut to the nape of his neck. Soren’s grip around the base of his sword only grew tighter to the point his knuckles have grown white, he sensed his own anger growing inside of him for every word he spoke but Viren continued, “You have every right to be angry with me, I was so blind with power and ignorant to know how much pain I’ve caused you throughout your entire life…. And to your sister-”

_ His sister _ , Soren growled out, he lowered his sword to grab his father from the collar of his robe and drew the sword right back up against his neck, ready to slice his throat if he needed to. Everyone gasped and this time, his father’s eyes widened.

“Claudia.  _ Where _ is she?” 

Viren gulped as he looked into his son’s enraged eyes, “She… She’s... gone.”

The room grew silent to the point he could only hear the wind whistling from the outside. His body was once boiling and felt like someone threw a bucket of cold water over his head, Soren’s shoulders dropped, “Gone? Wha...What do you mean she’s gone?”

A tear dropped from the corner of Viren’s eyes and his lip began to tremble and he began to sob, “She’s... She’s not my Claudia anymore…. It’s Aaravos,  _ he _ got to her.”

The tears that stung Soren’s eyes finally fell down his face, ‘ _ Aaravos has Claudia?’ _ He lowered his sword, allowing Viren to take in the breath he seemed to have been holding. With his already tightened grip around the collar of his robe, he brought him in closer, with a seething growl, “You left her with him?!”

“I didn’t want to!” Viren cried out, “I didn’t want to leave her, but... Aaravos... he pitted her against me! I.. I don’t know what he said to her, but all I know is that Aaravos has been using me, this entire time he’s been using me all while corrupting Claudia behind my back… I tried to bring her back. I tried to reason with her but…. It was hopeless.. It’s not my Claudia anymore.”

His own fist that clenched onto the collar of his robe became so tight that his own fingernails dug into his skin deep enough to the point he felt himself draw blood from the palm of his hand, but he didn’t care, “Where, Is, She?” Soren's own voice has dropped an octave and he growled out every syllable mixed with hurt and anger.

Viren took a deep breath, trying to calm himself in order to give his answer, “We’ve been hiding in a cave after the events of the battle.. northeast of the Storm Spire. It’s the only place with little activity. I don’t know if she would still be there, it’s been risky for us to move anywhere else without getting spotted.”

Soren glared at his father, trying to see if there was any truth behind his words. After everything he has done and said, he’s a very untrusting person. It was hard to know if he was being sincere… ‘ _ but it’s Claudia _ ,’ he thought to himself. He huffed out an exhale as he released his grip from his collar, he placed the sword back into his scabbard. 

He turned to face King Ezran who looked at him with worried eyes, all Ezran did was shake his head, it was almost as if he had read his mind, “Soren, no.” 

“I’m sorry King Ezran, but this is my sister we’re talking about here.”

“Soren, just hold on for a minute,” Callum spoke out his own concerns and stood next to his younger brother, “How do you know for certain that he’s even telling the truth?”

“Callum is right Soren,” Rayla added, “How do you know this isn’t a trap?”

“I don’t,” Soren answered honestly, “Which is why until we know for sure this isn’t one of another of my father and sister’s tricks… I’m going there by myself.”

_ ‘What?’ ‘No!’ ‘You can’t!’ ‘Are you crazy?’  _ Everyone spoke over each other voicing their opinions. 

“Look, guys!” Soren yelled over them which made them quiet down, “I know that it’s crazy, but this is about Claudia! My  _ sister _ , Claudia! And in case you have forgotten, she was your friend back then too!”

This made the eyes of everyone go sad but Soren continued, “Look I know, Claudia has been doing a lot of questionable things, but I know her more than anyone. All she ever wanted is to have her family back together and to be happy…Her worst fear was to end up alone... I regret doing a lot of things in my life, but there’s nothing, absolutely nothing, that I regret more than turning my back on her when she needed me the most. I-” the lump of his throat returned causing him to choke and tears began to fall. He quickly wiped the tears away with the sleeve of his shirt, “I walked out on her, just like my mom walked out on us.” He said as he sideglanced his father who bowed his head in shame. 

“I don’t trust him either. But I know if there’s anything more he cares about in this life… it’s Claudia.”

Viren shook his head, “Soren, no, that’s not-”

“ _ Stop _ ,” Soren interrupted him, he turned his head to him, “Now is not the time for any more of your excuses, this isn’t just about you anymore.”

All Viren could do was bite his tongue and bow his head in shame. Soren returned his gaze back to Ezran who was still clearly against Soren’s decision, “Soren, please at least let the guards accompany you. It’s too dangerous for you to go on your own.”

“I’m not going to ask anyone to risk their lives for my family’s mistakes… I don't know what is going on with Claudia, but I do know that she would be more willing to listen and feel less threatened if it was just me. I don’t think it would be smart to ambush her, it would just freak her out more.”

From the looks of their faces, they knew that Soren was making some strong points, Ezran sighed, “Three days, you have three days to find Claudia and convince her to come back, if you don’t return until then, I’m setting out the crown guards for both of you.”

Soren smiled, he saluted and bowed before the king, “Thank you, your highness. I will set out immediately.” He turned to make his way towards the exit until Ezran called out to him once more.

“Soren… your father will remain locked away until you return with Claudia. But you need to keep in my mind that maybe Claudia is going to refuse to come with you...” 

He dropped his head, he knew deep down that it would be a possibility that Claudia isn’t going to want to come back, he remained with his back turned away from them. “I know.. If that’s the case, I know what I have to do.” With that being said, Soren left.

* * *

  
  


The sky lit up with the strike of lightning rippling through the sky, a loud thunderclap deafening to anyone’s ear. It’s been a day and a half since he left Katolis. Looking around his surroundings, based on what his father told him he was reaching his destination. He pulled the reins of his horse to get him to slow down, “Whoa, whoa buddy” he cooed to him and his steed lessened his pace to a trot.

Soren looked around to see there were multiple cave entries of the small mountains, he cursed under his breath. It was starting to get dark, he was planning to track to see if there were any sign of activity in these caves to know if his sister could possibly be hiding in them, but the rain had long gotten rid of them.

“CLAUDIA!!” he yelled out, hoping to get a response, “CLAUDIA!! IT’S ME, SOREN! ARE YOU HERE?!” 

_ No response _ .

The storm really began to pour as he began to get drenched. He opted to lead his horse into a nearby cave for shelter. Once safe inside, he let his horse rest and gave him some food and water, “You did good buddy, thanks for getting me out all the way here.” he patted him, the horse nickered in response.

Soren went through the supplies he had packed onto the carriers of his horse, he was starting to feel his hands go numb from the mix of cold air and him being drenched from the rain. He took out the supplies necessary to make a fire to keep himself warm. Just as he found the supplies he needed from his satchel, he gathered some dried plants that had been growing inside the cave and set up a small fire. It took him a bit longer than usual since some of the materials were humid from the rain, but he was finally able to light the fire. He let his hands hover over them to warm them up and it was possibly the best feeling in the world to feel his fingertips again.

It must have been a couple of hours until he began to feel dry again, the rain has yet to let up. ‘ _ Crap _ ,’ he thought to himself, the rain is getting in the way of this search and he’s already running out of time.

_ Scuffle, scuffle, scuffle. _

Soren turned where the echoing noise was coming from, which was deep into the cave, he stood from his place and took a couple of steps, his own scuffling of his steps sounding like the noise he heard seconds prior. Something or  _ someone _ was here.

“ _ Hello _ ?” he spoke out, his words echoed down the cave, but nobody had answered him back. He took a couple more steps and he squinted his eyes to see if he could see any movement but It was pitch black down the cave. He turned back to his fire, he grabbed one of his unused wooden branches, he grabbed the rope that was included in the supplies he had packed, he tied a portion of it to one of the ends of the thick branch. He then put the rope side into the fire and now had a torch in his left hand. He drew out his sword in his right hand, ready in case he needed to protect himself.

He turned to his horse, “Stay here, I’ll be back.” His horse seemed to have understood, or at least Soren hoped he understood as his horse nickered in response.

He turned back and made his way down the cave, it was a lot deeper than he thought as he hadn’t hit a dead end yet, it was dark and murky with bugs crawling all over the place as they scurried away at seeing the light of his torch. There were fragments of what seem like bones scattered in the area, it was hard to tell if they were animal or human remains. Whatever it was, it had a very foul smell that caused him to gag. His spine shivered at the thought, but he continued to press forward.

_ Scuffle. Scuffle. _

Soren turned to where he heard the noise. It sounded a lot closer this time, and he could have sworn he saw a figure hide behind a large boulder that was deep into the cave. Soren could feel his heartbeat fast against his chest and his adrenaline had shot up. He kept his sword close to ready to strike if necessary. “I got a sword!” Soren yelled out, his poor attempt at trying to intimidate whoever was hiding, “And I’m not afraid to use it!”

A chill went down his spine, he could feel someone’s eyes on him.

He turned, he saw a glow from the darkness and was headed straight at him. He threw himself to the floor as the glowing sensation knocked against the wall of the cave, causing it to rumble and pieces of the broken shards of rock flew from the impact. He shielded his face as some of the smaller fragments had pelted him.

He saw just in time another glow formed and was ready to be thrown right at him. Soren readied himself to dodge again until he saw the figure had approached him close enough to the light of his torch that he was able to see who was attacking him. His jaw dropped, “...Claudia?”

She didn’t hear him. The entirety of her eyes was pitch black in color, the glow he was seeing was the dark magic she formed in the palms of her hands that circulated around with dark energy before she launched her attack on him, Soren snapped out of it just in time and threw himself out of the way barely managing to escape from her next attack.

“Claudia! Hey Claudia stop! It’s me!” He yelled to her out of panic, but his words didn't seem to reach her. She was in a trance-like state of mind, it was like she hadn’t been able to recognize him. Claudia's hands hovered as the same dark energy was being produced in the palms of her hands ready to attack him again.

Soren dropped his sword and the torch to the floor, which had stayed lit as it fell into some plants that caused them to light up as well. “Claudia, please,” he softened his voice keeping it loud enough for her to hear, he raised his hands to his sister to show he meant her no harm, “I’m not here to hurt you, it’s me… Soren.”

The sound of his name triggered a response, she gasped. The hands that were radiating with dark energy were starting to subside as she dropped her hands to her sides, “S...Soren?”

She had taken a couple steps forward where Soren was able to see her face with the help of the glow of the fire. Her eyes were still pitch black, the same energy that was coming from her hands were radiating from her eyes. But that wasn’t the only reason that caused Soren to gasp, her eyes weren’t the only thing that was different about her. Her once black hair was now completely white in color. “Y..Yeah Claudia. It’s me.”

Claudia’s frown turned into a smile, she ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. Soren still with his hands up was surprised by the sudden affection. Something about this hug that Claudia has him in, it felt different, he felt…  _ cold _ . Claudia seemed to have sensed his emotions as she pulled back looking at him confused.

“Soren? What’s wrong?” she chuckled nervously when Soren didn’t respond, she didn’t fail to notice the way Soren looked at her, he looked at her as if she were a stranger, her smile dropped, “Are...Aren’t you happy to see me?” she hesitantly let her brother go from the embrace and took a couple of steps away from him.

“I…, of course, I’m happy to see you!” Soren managed to stutter out but couldn’t deny the fact how much it hurt to see the state his sister was in, he looked at her with sad eyes, “You just look… different.”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Claudia seemed to have understood as to what he was referring too as she brushed a strand of her white hair with her fingers behind her ear.

Soren looked down and realized that his hands were still up when he surrendered to her, he dropped them to his sides, he took a step forward but this time Claudia took a step away from him keeping the distance between them, “Claudia, what happened?”

The darkness of Claudia’s eyes had started to subside to her green shade of eye color. She played with the ends of her hair and turned away from him sadly. “A lot of stuff has happened since you left Soren.”

He felt his heart tug, the lump started to form in the back of his throat, he gulped it back down trying to find his voice again, “Claudia, I’m-”

“No,” Claudia shook her head desperately, “No, please. Don’t apologize. You were right Soren. About dad... About everything… I should’ve gone with you that day.”

Soren was shocked to hear Claudia say this. This.. wasn’t the first time he had been reunited with Claudia since he had left, and remembering it now.. things didn’t end so well. So many hurtful words and painful truths from both parties were thrown around. One of the worst arguments he ever had with anyone and the suppressed memories began to flow back making Soren wanting to break down.

Claudia must have sensed Soren’s thoughts. She shook her head vigorously, “No please, don’t think about that right now Soren,” she smiled dolefully to him, “you’re here now, and that’s all that matters, right?”

_ ‘Maybe.. But,’  _ he thought to himself _ , ‘if only if it were that simple.’ _ He didn’t feel as convinced, there were still so many unresolved issues between them that can’t simply go away without talking about it. Especially now, when he has to convince her to come back to Katolis with him, if only they had more time, but...

“You’re... Right Claudia,” he forced himself to smile at her, “It’s important that we’re together now... You know… when we go back-”

“Go back?” she interjected, as her eyes widened, she pulled back away from him, “Back where?”

Soren gulped as he tried to keep his voice as steady and calm as he could, “Home... Claudia, I’m here to bring you back home...”

Claudia only stared at him in horror, “Home?.... Home?!” At the raise of her voice, the same dark energy began to radiate from her hands again. “I could  _ never _ go back to Soren. I have no home..” Soren reached out to her but Claudia turned her back to him. Her shoulders began to tremble as she tried to push back the sob trying to escape her body. “Everyone left, mom left me. Dad left me.  _ You left me _ .. I have no one.” 

Soren couldn’t bring himself to comfort her so he could only continue to reason with her. “Hey, that’s.. That's not true Claudia. I came for you because.. Because you're my sister,. as long as you're with me, you will always have a home, Claudia. Everyone… everyone is going to understand-”

“No!” She shook her head, keeping her back still turned, “No one could ever understand, everything I did… everything I do,” She raised her hand slightly to look at the pulsating energy that her will power is producing, she trembled at the sight. “I still have to finish my mission.”

“Mission? What mission?”

“...Dad’s mission. I have to finish what dad started with Aaravos.”

Soren’s heart dropped, Aaravos, he was so immersed with the reunion with his sister that he was the last thing on his mind. He remembered that his father mentioned that Aaravos had ‘pitted’ Claudia against him and succeeded in corrupting her. He became more aware of his surroundings as he looked to see if Aaravos was lurking nearby. “Claudia.. Is Aaravos here?”

Claudia shrugged her shoulders unsurely, “ I don’t know.. I haven’t seen him in days.. He.. he unlocked my magic powers to its full potential, gave me my mission… he left a while ago. Said he would wait until I’m finished with the mission.”

Even Aaravos left her, Soren thought to himself, just the thought of what that scum is forcing his sister to do, that conniving scum is playing with her fears, he most likely knows that Claudia worst fear is to be abandoned and is playing off of that to further his schemes. If only he were here, then Soren would-

“It’s too late Soren,” Claudia’s voice broke him out of thoughts, her back was still turned to him, “I.. I have to do this in order to be free.”

Soren shook his head even though Claudia couldn’t see him, “No.” He finally reached out to Claudia resting his hand on her shoulder, she didn’t react to the comforting squeeze he gave her shoulder. “I don’t know what you think you ‘ _ have’ _ to do Claudia, but… Claudia, please... It’s not too late to stop this, come back..”

Claudia still looking at her hand, closed her eyes as she clenched her fist, crushing the dark energy in between it, “You don’t understand Soren, it’s already too late for me.” She felt a tear from the corner of her eyes run down her face, “But I can’t do this alone.”

Claudia turned to face Soren, he looked at her with weary eyes,  _ Does.. Does she expect him to help her? Help Aaravos?,  _ unsure of what to say. “Claudia... I.. I-”

“-Please Sorbear,” she grabbed his hand and held it between her own, she looked up to him and the sight made his own eyes begin to water. Her eyes became black again only leaving the color of her irises peeking through, the dark energy was in the form of tears as they wept from her eyes. She broke into sobs as she began to plead to her brother, “I need to do this, I need to finish what dad started.. Dad he... He turned his back on me when I needed him most. And I can’t do this alone, I’m... I’m scared..”

Soren couldn’t hold back his tears anymore as they also ran down his cheeks, especially with what Claudia had said to him next, “Please don’t leave me, Soren. Not  _ again _ ..”

Soren pulled her into the hug that he rejected to give her previously, Claudia didn’t hesitate to return the embrace as she continued to sob into her brother’s shoulder. He hated to see her sister this way, they had been through so many hard times together, but never, did he ever see Claudia so lost... So alone... And he feels like he only has himself to blame for it, he remembered her face when he first walked away from her, and he hated himself for not staying to at least get her away from their father sooner. He wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

“Claudia... I won’t ever leave you,” he told her. “I’ll protect you from everyone and anyone..” he continued to console as he reached to the side of his belt, his heart was beating so fast and he could only feel himself tremble from the fear, “..Even from yourself.” He pulled out a needle that he tucked away and brought it close to him, 

“I’m sorry Claudia,” he whispered to her.

“Huh?” was what Claudia managed to say before she felt something prick her side. She gasped out loud, before she could question what happened, she felt the room beginning to spin and she felt her body begin to go numb. Her breath became hitched as she found herself unable to breathe normally. She looked to Soren in desperation, clutching at his clothes trying to keep herself upright. “Soren,” she felt her speech begin to slur, she felt herself tip over until Soren gently held her face up with both his hands. She grabbed onto his arm to keep herself standing. “Soren, S..something’s wrong.. I.. I feel..”

“I know,” Soren responded, “It’s going to be okay.”

Claudia's eyebrows furrowed, “what-?..” she managed to say before it finally clicked, her eyebrows furrowed at her brother and the look on his said it all, he did this, “What did.. You do me?”

Soren stroked her cheek with his thumb reassuringly, “I.. I gave you a small dose of Conium, a medical herb from the moonlight elves which causes.. temporary paralysis.”

Claudia clenched her hand around Soren out of the anger she was feeling but her hands felt numb, she didn’t realize that she didn’t even have a grip on him anymore as her arm fell to her side. She felt her body had gone completely limp into Soren’s arms that caught her from falling to the ground. She fought to keep her eyes open which were going heavy. 

“I won’t let anyone hurt you, Claudia,” he sniffed his tears back as he reassured her, hoping that she could still hear him, “ But I can’t let you hurt anyone else either, including yourself.”

“Soren… you... Trai.. er...” unable to finish what she said her eyes closed and lost consciousness in Soren’s arms.

She didn’t have to finish the sentence for Soren to know what she was going to say. Because in a way, this does feel like a betrayal. A betrayal to her trust, but if this means that Claudia will hate him forever for protecting her and to make sure she lives, then so be it. He let Claudia’s limp body lean against his right arm, he bent himself down to let his left arm rest under her legs in order to lift her up and carry her out of the cave. He looked at her face and felt his emotions crumble. 

Claudia will probably never forgive him for this, but he had to keep reminding himself that this was for Claudia’s own protection. He has failed her in so many ways and he’d be damned if he were to fail her again. After all,

“My sister... My responsibility..”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I had a lot of fun writing/drawing this! I was a bit nervous about writing this because it's a lot different from what I'm used to writing! Any feedback is much appreciated! I definitely want to do more of this adding my art with my written work! 
> 
> Fun fact: So in case anyone didn't notice or don't watch this other show, this fic was heavily inspired by the show "the 100." The title of the fic is a direct quote from the show and this fic was also heavily inspired by one of the episode in season 6!
> 
> If you guys want to see more of my art please be sure to check out my instagram and tumblr! I will also add my linktree that has all links to my other social media as well!
> 
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ayoitsabi/?hl=en  
> Tumblr: https://ayoitsabi.tumblr.com/tagged/my-art  
> Other Socials: https://linktr.ee/ayoitsabi


End file.
